Angels Buy Drinks In Skid Row Bars
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: 3, 10, 15, 17, 18, 22 e 26 anos de idade. Momentos importantes da família Winchester através dos anos, o que foi como nunca poderia ter sido.


Quando Sam tinha 15 anos, já havia decidido que caçar definitivamente não era a carreira que pretendia seguir para o resto da vida. Não mesmo. E fez questão de compartilhar com o resto da família. Repetidas vezes. Bem alto.

Infelizmente John não compartilhava da vontade da filha de mudar de vida, eles precisavam encontrar o assassino de Mary antes de qualquer coisa, ele precisava saber onde suas filhas estavam, precisava saber que poderia protege-las.

Sendo assim, eles brigavam. Discussões enormes que pareciam durar dias, algumas realmente duravam e só pioravam cada vez mais.

No começo, Deana tentava apartar, mas era acusada de tomar o lado de um ou de outro e terminava sendo o alvo do ódio de ambos. Agora uma tática evasiva era a escolha da vez.

"Se vocês quiserem se matar, que seja!" ela alegou em uma das vezes, mas nunca seria capaz de levar isso adiante.

Sempre ficava por perto, com medo de que as coisas realmente pudessem sair do controle.

Só que esse tipo de coisa nunca acontece como se espera.

"Acho que tá na hora de cortar esse cabelo" John tentou um tom de conversa, mas pelo jeito que Sam se virou na direção dele, havia falhado.

"Qual é o problema do meu cabelo?"

"É muito comprido, Sam! Cai nos seus olhos, você pode ser arrastada por ele, é uma fraqueza!"

"Eu prendo o cabelo" ela disse entre dentes "Sempre prendo quando vamos sair pra caçar e você sabe!"

"Ainda assim, é um problema e seria muito mais simples você cortar! Demoraria menos tempo no chuveiro pra começo de conversa."

"É brincadeira, né? Agora você resolveu ouvir a Deana? Pra falar que eu demoro no banho... Típico!"

Samantha havia notado há algum tempo que não conseguia mais conversar com o pai sem brigas. Deana repetia de novo e de novo que os dois eram parecidos demais e por isso brigavam o tempo todo e Sam se sentia mal. Por não ter conhecido a mãe e por parecer com o pai. Ela amava John, de verdade, mas tinha horas que gostaria de fugir daquilo tudo. Quase todas as horas.

Deana costumava colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

"Como assim _agora_ resolvi ouvir a Deana?" o pai rugiu e Sam congelou.

Envolver a irmã mais velha naquelas discussões era um grande problema para Samantha, já que os problemas com o pai eram dela e somente dela, mesmo que a irritasse profundamente quando Deana não tomava seu lado, e ainda mais quando ela não se manifestava.

"Você nunca ouve o que ela diz! Você nunca ouve o que _eu_ digo!"

"Eu ouço o que você diz, o que as duas dizem!"

"Só finge que não? Ou desconsidera? Porque todos aqui sabemos que realmente não faz a menor diferença!"

John se preparava para responder quando um barulho fez com que pai e filha virassem a cabeça num estalo, Deana estava na porta do quarto com os olhos arregalados.

"Tuuudo bem..." ela disse calmamente e deu meia volta em direção à sala num movimento fluido.

Isso quebrou a tensão da briga completamente, mas um Winchester não é de desistir tão facilmente. O problema todo era com cabelo, John percebeu, então era só mostrar pra Sam que cabelo não era importante. Importante era achar a coisa que matou Mary, o negócio da família.

"Essa implicância toda com o seu cabelo é por causa da sua irmã?"

"O que?" Sam pareceu particularmente indignada.

No outro cômodo, Deana sentiu um peso no estômago. Sempre que o pai estava em casa ou tivesse algum serviço, ela prendia o cabelo. Tranças, coques, até enfiar o cabelo por dentro da roupa, tudo para não arrumar confusão.

"Cabelo não é importante, Samantha!" John anunciou enquanto entrava na sala.

"Pra mim é importante, pai! Eu sou menina! Toda menina _normal_ acha o cabelo uma coisa muito importante!" Sam gritou, o seguindo.

"Quando você vai entender que você não é normal? Nós não somos normais!"

Quando ele começou a vasculhar gavetas, Deana se levantou.

"Pai?" ela perguntou cuidadosa, lançando um olhar na direção de Sammy que deu de ombros "Tudo bem?"

"Deana, se eu te mandasse cortar o cabelo, você cortaria?"

"Ahmm... Claro. Por que não?"

"Viu, Samantha?" John continuou, empunhando uma tesoura "Isso não é importante!"

Completamente congelada, Sam assistiu ao pai caminhar na direção de Deana, soltar o cabelo dela, que desceu em ondas quase até sua cintura, e corta-lo acima dos ombros.

"É só cabelo" ele terminou, soltando as mechas loiras que caíram lentamente no chão.

Esperou até Sam assentir, e então saiu para a rua.

Deana ajoelhou no chão e começou a recolher o próprio cabelo, seu rosto ilegível.

"Deana?" Samantha chamou devagar "Você tá bem?"

"Claro, Sam... É como o pai falou, é só cabelo."

"Mas você tá bem?" a mais nova se aproximou lentamente e tocou o ombro da irmã, que se afastou bruscamente.

"To ótima, só tenho que limpar isso daqui... Vai dormir, vai?"

"Mas, Deana, são seis horas."

A mais velha suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo, estranhando quando alcançou as pontas.

"Vai dar uma volta, então."

"O papai disso que a gente não pode sair-"

"Vai fazer alguma coisa, Samantha."

Sem saber o que mais poderia dizer, Sam concordou e voltou para o quarto.

Deana ficou ajoelhada no chão encarando as mechas.

xo0ox

Quando Deana tinha 3 anos, era a garotinha do papai. Com suas trancinhas e vestidinho azul, ela corria e se atirava no colo do pai sempre que ele chegava em casa, sorrindo e batendo os cílios do mesmo jeito charmoso da mãe.

O problema de John é que ela não falava.

Não é como se Deana fosse muda, ela sabia falar, só... evitava. E John se preocupava.

"O filho dos McEntire não cala a boca, e ele é dois meses mais novo que a Deana."

"John..." Mary diria cheia de reprovação "Não tem nada de errado com a nossa filha."

"Eu não disse isso" ele se encolheria, ofendido e emburrado.

"Quando ela tiver algo importante pra dizer, ela vai falar!"

"Mary, ela tem 3 anos. Nada que ela possa falar é importante."

"Importante pra ela..." Mary riu e puxou as cobertas, se aconchegando no travesseiro.

John entendeu o que ela quis dizer, perfeitamente, só não concordava e tomaria uma providência no dia seguinte.

Durante o café ele procurou o nome de um pediatra indicado por um amigo na lista telefônica.

"Papai, me leva na-"

"Agora não, Deana, papai tá ocupado."

"Tá bom..."

Mary levantou e pegou a filha pela mão.

"Vamos na sala desenhar, querida?"

Deana lançou um olhar comprido na direção do pai, mas assentiu.

Enquanto John telefonava, a menina veio saltitando com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

"Olha, papai!"

"Que bacana, filha!" ele disse sem olhar, concentrado na ligação "Vai mostrar pra mamãe."

Quando ele deu por si, Deana o encarava com a testa franzida e os lábios juntos, parecendo confusa, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar qual era o problema, ela suspirou e desapareceu pela porta.

O médico disse que existiam muitos motivos por uma criança falar pouco, quando mencionou autismo, John bateu o telefone na cara dele. Depois de se acalmar, percebeu que poderia ser mais sério do que ele havia pensado antes.

"Mary, o que a gente faz?"

Mary suspirou e olhou para cima.

"Não tem nada de errado com a Deana."

"Eu sei que-"

"Não, você não sabe! Pára de pensar besteira e me ouve!"

"Isso é muito importante! Pode ser que a saúde da nossa filha esteja em jogo!"

"Você acha que eu não saberia se a Deana estivesse doente?"

"Por que tudo sempre volta pra esse ponto? Não é sobre você ser boa mãe ou não."

Os olhos de Mary, que queimavam há um instante atrás, ficaram mais calmos e ela sorriu docemente. John virou e encontrou Deana espiando com uma expressão curiosa.

"Tudo bem, amor?" Mary perguntou.

A menina assentiu, mudando o olhar de sua mãe para seu pai algumas vezes, então sorriu com o canto dos lábios, numa clara mensagem de 'vocês não me enganam, tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui'.

"Papai, tá passando desenho! Vê comigo?"

"Agora não dá, os adultos tão conversando, tá bom, linda?"

Ela coçou a cabeça e franziu a testa, então olhou para a mãe que incentivou.

"Ele já vai!"

Deana deu de ombros, ainda parecendo um pouco confusa.

"Tá bom."

Quando John voltou a encarar a esposa, ela parecia profundamente desapontada, com os braços cruzados.

"O que foi?"

"Você não percebeu, não é?"

"Do que está falando?"

Ela suspirou e girou os olhos.

"Vá falar com ela, John..."

Sem entender qual era o problema, ele obedeceu, e encontrou a filha sentada no chão da sala, os olhos atentos voltados para a televisão.

"Deana?"

John ajoelhou ao lado dela, que abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Tudo bem com você, filha?"

Ela assentiu.

"Mesmo?"

Dessa vez, ela franziu a testa como havia feito antes, mas ainda concordou.

"Você não gosta muito de falar?"

Deana apertou os lábios, então deu de ombros.

"O que foi, amor?"

"Eu não quero atrapalhar."

"Atrapalhar o que?"

"Você."

"Como assim?"

"Você tava ocupado e não queria que eu falasse" ela explicou meio devagar, como se o pai fosse a criança.

Mary observava tudo da porta e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando John olhou para ela.

"Ela tentou falar com você o dia inteiro, você que não quis ouvir."

Não era possível. Ele não faria isso. Faria?

Pelo jeito que ambas, Mary e Deana, olhavam para ele, aparentemente ele faria. Mas daquele momento em diante, John estava decidido a nunca mais fazer a filha sentir que não deveria dizer algo.

"Agora eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer, então porque a minha lindinha não me conta o que quer fazer de divertido hoje?"

Entre risos e cócegas, Deana começou a falar. E não parou mais.

John jurou que sempre escutaria.

xo0ox

Quando Sam tinha 10 anos, decidiu que "Sam" não era mais um apelido bom para ela.

"Sammy" tudo bem, era bonitinho, ambíguo, mas ainda feminino. "Samantha" era muito longo, mas o nome de batismo, então fazer o que? Mas "Sam" não.

"Sam!" Deana chamou batendo no tampo da mesa com estardalhaço "Vem comer, monstra!"

"Eu não gosto quando você me chama assim!" Samantha/Sammy reclamou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando, emburrada.

"Do que?"

"Sam."

"Mas é seu nome."

"Não é! Meu nome é Samantha! _Sa-man-tha!_"

Deana parou tudo e encarou a irmã, segurando uma faca entre os dentes. Deana fazia esse tipo de coisa sem nem perceber.

"Tudo bem, Sa-man-tha. Pode me ex-pli-car por-que?"

Travando o maxilar, e empinando o queixo, Samantha nem dignificou a mais velha com um olhar.

"Me faz parecer um menino."

Apesar de isso tudo ser perfeitamente sério, Deana riu.

"Você sabe que não dá pra ser mais menina que você, né? Quer dizer... Eu fiz tranças no seu cabelo de manhã, você tem esse jeitinho de cachorro com fome e covinhas! As pessoas te olham e fazem 'Awwnn...'" ela imitou com um olhar meio sonso, batendo os cílios.

"Mesmo assim" Sammy resmungou, afundando no assento "Como você se sentiria se eu te chamasse de Dean?"

Ela esperava uma reclamação, na verdade Samantha esperava ser atingida por alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem."

"O que?"

"É..." Deana deu de ombros "Sam e Dean... Parece uma dupla legal."

xo0ox

Quando Deana tinha 17 anos, seu cabelo era longo, passando do meio das costas, e apesar de ter escurecido no decorrer dos anos, ainda era loiro brilhante.

Ela era bonita. Linda, mesmo. E sabia disso – na verdade era meio impossível não notar – mas não se importava. Quer dizer, não era como se ela não se arrumasse, também não eram raras as vezes que ela passava lápis forte em volta dos olhos para ir à escola, ou um gloss rosa com glitter para ajudar o pai nas investigações agindo como uma pobre garota confusa.

Tanto ela quando Samantha concordavam que aquele gloss deixava Deana com cara de burra, o que não era prático, mas poderia ser muito útil.

Por fotos, Samantha sabia como a mais velha se parecia com a mãe e ficava maravilhada.

Sam tinha seu próprio cabelo brilhante, mas era castanho como o do pai, e então, numa tentativa de se parecer mais com a mãe – e com Deana, se fosse honesta – ela deixava o cabelo crescer.

Sentada na cama enquanto fazia lição de casa, Sam se pôs a observar Deana que limpava as armas, esperando o pai voltar de mais uma caçada.

O cabelo dela caia em uma cascata loira por cima do ombro, apenas duas mechas presas para trás, afastadas do rosto.

"O que foi, Sammy?" Deana perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

"Nada."

Deana não era de forçar as pessoas a falar nada, especialmente a irmã, que em sua opinião, falava demais normalmente.

"Sabe..." Samantha recomeçou depois de tomar coragem "Eu gosto do seu cabelo desse jeito."

Isso fez a mais velha sorrir com os cantos dos lábios.

"Mesmo?"

"É..." Sam enrolou, girando o lápis entre os dedos "Acho que te deixa parecida com a mamãe."

As mãos de Deana pararam de se mover e ela soltou a Colt 45, Sam sentiu as entranhas congelarem, porque talvez, só talvez, aquilo não tenha sido a coisa certa para se falar.

A mãe sempre foi um assunto delicado para os Winchester. Sede de vingança contra um inimigo potencialmente indetectável e invencível faz isso com uma família.

Os olhos verdes de Deana se estreitaram de um jeito meio desconfiado, Sam engoliu a seco, mas sustentou o olhar. O silêncio durou por alguns segundos até Deana balançar a cabeça e voltar a pegar a Colt.

"Às vezes você me faz pensar que foi adotada, sabia?"

Mas Samantha viu o sorriso que se abriu no rosto da irmã. Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia de diferente ali, mas então compreendeu: era um sorriso sincero. Deana passava tanto tempo simulando sorrisos doces, cínicos, falsos, afetados, tantos sorrisos que Sam sabia identificar com apenas um olhar, mas quase não reconheceu a felicidade e leve constrangimento da mais velha.

Sam abriu um sorriso próprio e voltou a trabalhar na lição.

Até que esses momentos em família eram legais, ao contrário do que a Deana costumava dizer.

Quando Samantha tinha 18 anos, andava por todo lugar com uma carta de Stanford queimando sua pele através do bolso interno de sua jaqueta. Ninguém sabia que aquela carta existia.

Ela queria contar para Deana – que parecia _saber_ que Sam estava escondendo alguma coisa, era enlouquecedor – mas estava simplesmente de saco cheio de toda aquela vida no escuro, enfiada na terra de algum fim de mundo esperando a próxima criatura saída de pesadelos que viria tentar arrancar seu couro. Como havia acabado de fazer.

E como se não bastasse a lama que começava a molhar suas meias, o monte de folhas enroscadas em seu cabelo e a dor aguda no ombro, Deana parecia pronta pra morrer de rir.

"Você voou por cima de um arbusto!" a mais velha gargalhava "Com essas pernas e esses braços magricelas, parecia um bicho-pau de peruca!"

"Cala a boca!"

"Ah! E aquela hora" ela ofegou entre uma pá de terra de volta na cova e outra "Rolando em cima de mim e atirando no gato! Com ferro consagrado!"

"Eu não vi que era um gato!"

"O gato do Satanás!"

"Como é que eu ia saber que você já tinha matado a coisa?"

"Pulando por cima de moitas é que não vai ser..." Deana apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos no cabo da pá "Ai minhas costelas..." gemeu e riu ao mesmo tempo.

"Você se machucou?" Sam perguntou, mesmo com raiva, ainda se preocupava.

"Nããão. Você me machucou quando caiu alucinada em cima de mim."

"Deixa eu ver. AI! Você me bateu!"

"Eu não to machucada, anta! Eu ri demais, só isso."

E ainda estava rindo.

John chegou frustrado por ter perdido a Manananggal. Foi fácil encontrar a trilha, mas um instante, uma distração e nada. Como se a filha da puta soubesse que estava sendo seguida. E faltando apenas alguns minutos para o amanhecer, ele precisava encontrar as filhas e ter certeza de que a Manananggal não conseguiria se reconectar à parte de baixo de seu corpo.

Sammy provavelmente reclamaria até as orelhas dele caírem por esse atraso, mas entre matar um monstro assassino de bebês e uma prova de matemática... Bom, era meio óbvio.

Ele ouviu a voz de Deana antes que pudesse ver as garotas, então correu. Ela deveria estar de tocaia, aquele tipo de barulho só poderia significar problemas.

"Você precisa ser tão insuportável?" Sam vociferou e John desacelerou o passo.

"Eu não _preciso_..." Deana ironizou, girando a pá na mão como uma malabarista "Pai, você perdeu!"

Estava tudo bem, elas estavam rindo – Deana pelo menos estava, Sam parecia pronta para afundar a cabeça da irmã com a pá – e pela cobertura de terra que cada uma das garotas tinha, um enterro estava acontecendo.

Ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia perdido quando entendeu tudo, porque Deana tinha uma mancha de sangue tingindo a camiseta, porque Sam não estava escondida atrás do arbusto como ele dissera para ela ficar, porque as duas estavam enterrando alguma coisa: elas mataram a Manananggal. Sozinhas. Enquanto ele corria em círculos procurando uma trilha perdida.

E Deana estava rindo. Como não ria há anos. Na verdade ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que a mais velha riu sinceramente, sem estar fingindo ou com qualquer cinismo. Até Samantha que queria parecer irritada começava a se render aos encantos da irmã e esboçava um sorriso.

Como elas podiam rir depois daquilo? Elas poderiam ter morrido, por culpa dele.

"E a Mananggal?"

Sam respirou fundo e fez uma careta que arrancou mais risinhos de Deana.

"Debaixo da terra" Samantha disse batendo com a pá na cova que as duas preenchiam.

"O que aconteceu?"

"A parte de cima veio voando, fazendo um estardalhaço monstruoso, mas não conseguiu se juntar a parte de baixo por causa das cinzas... A Deana só teve que enrolar até o dia nascer."

John olhou para cima e seus olhos arregalaram. Já havia amanhecido. Ele passara tanto tempo na mata profunda procurando a trilha que perdeu a hora mais crucial de toda a caçada, deixou suas filhas expostas. E elas estavam rindo.

"... Foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi na minha vida!" Deana exclamou e John percebeu que não havia ouvido nada que a filha disse.

"Já acabou?" ele perguntou sério, indicando a cova.

"Só um minuto e podemos ir." ela sorriu e secou o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

"E você está rindo aí rindo? Chega de perder tempo e termine o serviço."

No mesmo instante a expressão da garota mais velha voltou para a mesma máscara inexpressiva que John havia convivido nos últimos meses. Ele se afastou, sentindo um desconforto no peito, mas não disse nada, nem mesmo quando ouviu Samantha reclamar:

"Você resolve tudo e ele briga com você? Eu mal posso esperar pra cair fora daqui."

De volta ao quarto de motel, os três estavam silenciosos. John sentou-se na cozinha, acompanhado de uma cerveja, Deana desapareceu para dentro do banheiro, o braço em volta do tronco, os olhos escuros de dor, mas ninguém notou.

Samantha abriu a carta.

xo0ox

Quando Deana tinha 26 anos, pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava completamente sozinha. Então, fez o que qualquer mulher de 26 anos faz quando está sozinha e precisa encontrar o pai – que a largou num quarto de hotel há algumas semanas sem coordenadas, sem adeus, sem _nada_! Aquele velho senil – invadiu o apartamento da irmã mais nova.

A idéia era ser silenciosa e furtiva, coisas em que ela era muito boa, mas em um minuto, o que era uma caminhada tranqüila pelo apartamento em busca de uma cerveja, se transformou numa luta.

"Ei, calma aí, Tyson!" Deana sorriu, subjugando a irmã.

"Deana?"

"Toda essa vida mansa de faculdade te deixou meio mole."

No instante seguinte, Sam estava por cima e Deana encarava o teto da cozinha.

"Touché."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

As luzes da cozinha se acenderam antes que a mais velha pudesse dar sua explicação completamente plausível. Um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis muito arregalados ainda estava com a mão no interruptor.

"Jesse?" Sam exclamou surpresa e constrangida.

"Calma, amor! Não é o que parece!" Deana avisou, o mais séria que conseguiu e os olhos do rapaz pareceram saltar das órbitas.

Sam levantou num salto e ficou olhando para ele, abrindo e fechando a boca, numa imitação excelente de um peixe.

"Ah..." Deana levantou o tronco, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos e sorrindo "Bacana isso tudo, né?"

"Quem é você?" Jesse finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

"Deana" Sam latiu o nome "É minha irmã."

"É... Desculpa aí, cara" Deana disse em tom de conversa, levantando do chão e limpando a calça jeans "Isso não é uma encenação da sua fantasia pornô lésbica."

"O que?"

O olhar que Samantha lançou a mais velha era capaz de derreter aço.

"Não é nada, Jesse... Desculpa se a gente te acordou, a Deana já tá indo embora."

"Ela tá?" para o desgosto de Samantha, Jesse, apesar de um pouco perdido, parecia realmente estar achando a coisa toda engraçada.

"Eu to?"

Antes que Sam pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Deana abriu seu sorriso mais brilhante, e se aproximou de Jesse com a mão estendida.

"Oi." ela mesma se encarregou de apertar a mão dele, antes mesmo que ele pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo "Então você é o cara?"

"Acho que sim..." Jesse respondeu meio confuso, sem ter certeza se deveria sorrir ou não.

Só não esperava a inspeção e se encolheu sob o olhar de Deana, que passou lentamente por seu rosto, desceu para seu peito nu. Quando alcançou a linha da cueca boxer, a única coisa que ele vestia, Sam deu uma cotovelada na irmã.

"Para com isso!"

"Boa, Sammy!" Deana cumprimentou, piscando um olho "E você disse que nunca ia usar nada das coisas que eu te ensinei..." então se voltou para Jesse "Mas ela ainda é muita areia pro teu baldinho."

"O que você quer?" Samantha perguntou indo para o lado do namorado, entrelaçando o braço com o dele.

Deana suspirou.

"Acho melhor a gente conversar em particular."

Sam travou o queixo de um jeito muito familiar.

"Tudo que você tiver pra falar pra mim, pode falar da frente do Jesse."

"Tá bom..." a mais velha, colocou o cabelo loiro escuro atrás da orelha "O pai foi viajar a algumas semanas e ainda não voltou."

"Uau..." Sam girou os olhos, rindo "Isso _nunca_ aconteceu antes. Volta pra casa e espera mais uns dias que ele deve aparecer bêbado ou te ligar de alguma cadeia pedindo pra você pagar fiança."

"Que isso, Sammy..." Jesse franziu a testa, sem entender aquela atitude "Não tem problema nenhum ajudar sua irmã!"

"É, Sammy..." Deana choramingou, apesar de quase não conseguir deixar de sorrir "Você tem que ajudar sua irmã!"

"Eu não tenho nada pra ajudar, o pai vai voltar bêbado como sempre foi! Deve ter parado em algum lugar pra curar a ressaca."

Com outro longo suspiro, a expressão de Deana ficou completamente séria.

"Posso reformular o que eu disse? O pai foi numa viagem _de caça_ há algumas semanas e ainda não voltou."

xo0ox

Quando Sam tinha 22 anos, teve que atirar no próprio pai.

Sem metáforas, sem vingança e complexos de Elektra. Era só mirar no meio do peito do velho e atirar.

Como se isso fosse simples.

E ela atirou. Não no peito – "No coração! Atira no meu coração, Sammy!" – mas na perna. O bastante pra tirar o demônio do Olho Amarelo de dentro dele, e mais do que o suficiente pra deixar o pai _puto_.

"Eu estou surpreso com você, Sammy. Por que você não o matou?"

Ela também não matou o próprio pai. Deveria significar alguma coisa, deveria ser importante. Mesmo que não vingasse a mamãe ou o Jesse.

Era importante para Deana.

Acima dos sermões do pai, Sam ouvia a voz de Deana pedindo – implorando – para que ela não atirasse. Deana nunca pedia nada.

Ela nunca ignorava o pai. Nunca. Era um grande problema entre ela e Samantha, mas naquele momento, Deana pediu para que Sam não fizesse aquilo. Ela pediu que Sam ignorasse uma ordem direta do pai. Ela pediu.

Depois de ter ouvido as piores coisas que uma filha pode ouvir de um pai – e ela acreditou, mesmo que John estivesse possuído pelo Olho Amarelo – depois de ter sido torturada, ela ainda pediu.

Deana nunca pedia nada.

"Matar esse demônio é a coisa mais importante. Vem antes de mim Antes de tudo."

Olhando para a irmã pelo retrovisor, Samantha queria gritar para o pai que uma das filhas dele estava ali no banco de trás e poderia morrer acreditando que o único jeito de receber um elogio dele era se ele estivesse possuído, que pedir para a outra filha atirar nele era a coisa mais injusta que ele poderia fazer e que não. O Olho Amarelo não era a coisa mais importante. Nem de longe.

Gritar 'cala a boca' foi bom – ótimo –, mas enquanto o caminhão de 18 rodas tentava partir o carro no meio, ela quis ter começado a gritar antes.

* * *

**N/A.:.** Última história da leva feminista, juro! A partir de agora, ambos os meninos continuarão meninos em tudo que eu fizer! (Assim espero, porque eu acho que to começando a ficar previsível...)

Um take novo em como seria a vida dos Winchester se os nossos garotos fossem garotas, foi a segunda fic de Supernatural que eu escrevi, a primeira provavelmente nunca verá a luz do dia, mas essa - por mais estranha que seja - eu senti que vocês poderiam gostar!

Valeu pelo apoio de vocês nesse novo fandom!


End file.
